


Tonight is the Night

by IcecreamNinja



Category: SHINee
Genre: 2015 - Freeform, Bottom Kim Kibum | Key, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Dorks in Love, First Time, Jinki is all knowing, Jjong is a dino, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual adoration, New Relationship, Oneshot, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, SHINee - Freeform, So much smut, Tenderness, Top Choi Minho, True Love, View era, copious smut, did i mention dirty talk? bc there is A LOT, hard and soft, lots and lots, minkey, oneshot with backstory, smut with feelings, so many feelings, very smutty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 17:36:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20624915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IcecreamNinja/pseuds/IcecreamNinja
Summary: It's 2015 and SHINee is in Thailand shooting the mv for View.Minho and Kibum have been secretly dating for three months, but there's something Kibum hasn't yet told Minho...





	Tonight is the Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lgbtminkey (betamax524)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/betamax524/gifts).

> This is an *incredibly* late birthday present for my dear friend lgbtminkey^^ - one of the few Flamers with whom I can discuss all things MinKey. The prompt was “Explicit MinKey: Kibum’s first time where Minho is the more experienced lover.”  
Happy belated birthday!! I'm so sorry for the delay! I hope you enjoy! >__<;;;

“So we’ll see you two at the pool then?”

“Nope. Apparently ‘Bummie and I have a meeting with Areum Noona from wardrobe, so I dunno how long we’ll be.”

Kibum’s attention flickered from watching the elevator numbers climb lazily to watching Minho. No such meeting had been arranged. He narrowed his eyes and took in Minho’s stiff stance and the awkward set of Jinki’s shoulders. Both had a look of studied indifference about them. Taemin, however, was slumped in a corner of the elevator absorbed in one of his Kakao group chats. And Jonghyun?Already at the pool with his off-puttingly realistic t-rex inflatable.

“Ah. It’ll take as long as it takes huh?” Jinki’s tone was understanding. Almost knowing.

Minho started to speak, then paused. His glance went to Kibum. A nod, a smile; a shared understanding passed between them.

“Yep.” Kibum said on cue, popping his “P”.

Jinki hummed just as a metallic ping announced the fourteenth floor. He smiled, held the doors back for Taemin and delivered his parting line with impressive composure:

“We’ll see you at dinner then. But if you’re done early with…wardrobe…you guys know where to find us.”

“We’ll be at the watering hole with the dinosaurs.” Taemin added distractedly, then disappeared from view as the elevator doors slid shut.

Finally alone it took Minho less than a second to tug Kibum into his arms. He flipped them and crowded Kibum up against the wall, the cool metal at his back a pleasant contrast to the heat of Minho’s chest. Lips grazed his neck and an arm coiled around his waist to pull him flush. He moaned into Minho’s mouth. God he’d wanted this! All the long hours they’d been shooting the mv he’d thought about it. It had been torturous to pretend he wasn’t watching Minho dance and flirt his way around set all day looking like a fucking model. Minho hadn’t once left the periphery of his vision; even when he wasn’t watching Minho he _knew_ Minho was watching _him_. He felt it. And Min’s gaze alone was enough to make his groin tighten in anticipation of what they’d later do together.

There’d been a time when he’d have bitterly rejected the idea that Minho’s significance could be anything other than peripheral to him. But Kibum could now admit that he’d always been caught in Minho’s orbit; tethered by his gravity and bound by a wordless friction that burned up the space between them. For years they’d danced around each other, each fostering just the right amount of uncertainty to ever confess anything.

They’d been so different, back then. Too certain of their judgements. Too young. Both navigating the roads of fame and early adulthood with little more than the arrogance of youth. They had barely a thing in common - no hobbies, no sports. No friends. But years have a way of passing by. Sometimes for the better. And on a rainy afternoon three months ago _everything_ had changed.

They’d been fighting to begin with. The rare type of fight that possessed some of the heat of their early conflicts. It was a game they knew well: Minho berating him over something petty; Kibum retaliating. Minho forcing his point and invading his space; Kibum pointedly ignoring him. But this time when Minhohad smirked at him - full of cocky certainty and appealing fire - all Kibum could think was how fucking gorgeous those petal-shaped lips looked in the strange neon light that shone through the dark dorm windows... and suddenly, just like that, they were kissing. Desperately. And it was raw and poetic and breathless. Just like one of those cloying love songs teenagers love to cry over where the sky breaks open and the clouds rain down and all the shining stars scatter too because that’s obviously romantic as hell. Starlight, song and humming hearts. Everything. _All of it_.

For a moment the clichés had felt like truths. But then the moment had stretched ahead of them, to days and busy weeks; to a season of summer nights spent in touches where they took each other in like breathing.

Kibum was consumed.

A tender noise spilled over inside him as he recalled that day and he smiled against Minho’s lips. All he’d ever dared hope for yet never found the words to define was finally in his arms, warm and wanting.

He opened his mouth to invite more heat. Minho gave it to him.

_“I never want to give up on my hopes and dreams. I’ll fight as hard as I can to achieve what I set out to do.”_

Kibum loved to recall such words. It had been Minho who’d said them, of course. He was surprising like that: his early silences belying so much of what made him who he was.

“I’ve wanted to do this all day,” Minho murmured, inhaling the heat radiating off Kibum’s cheek.

Kibum swallowed. “Nice wardrobe diversion, by the way. But what..ah-!” Minho nipped delicately at his neck, “-just what are you going to do when in five minutes I decide I want to go swimming?”

Minho chuckled and shifted slightly to align their hips. “You won’t.”

“No?”

“No.”

Kibum grinned. Fingers were trailing up his arm.

“Why so confident, Choi?”

Minho let his glance roam languidly over Kibum’s face before licking his lips. “Because, Kim Kibum, this evening you’ll be begging me to keep us locked in my room together all. Night. Long.”

Minho punctuated his words with a series of kisses that ended at Kibum’s lips. But just as Kibum moaned at the way Minho’s tongue was once again licking into his mouth…the elevator pinged.

They sprung apart.

From the corridor of floor nineteen a middle-aged couple watched as the doors parted to reveal two very dishevelled, very handsome 20-somethings standing at opposite sides of the elevator.

Suppressing their grins, Minho and Kibum bowed their way out of that confined space to freedom. As soon as the doors slid shut they burst into peals of laughter and chased each other down the corridor towards Minho’s room. Kibum felt a thrill of anticipation as he watched Minho move ahead of him, vibrant in the long evening light. He watched him bound towards his room with that signature energy and infectious laughter and the sight made his heart tighten in his chest. Minho’s moods were always irresistible.

“I’m in 525!” Minho panted, waggling the key-card under his nose.

Kibum rolled his eyes. “How very fitting. Now please can we please just get in there and finish what you started?”

Minho chuckled, swiped the card and pulled him over the threshold by the hips. They stumbled into his dark, air-conditioned suite, the door closing heavily behind them in a way that only hotel doors do. Minho quickly pushed him against it and kissed him stupid all over again.

“Kibum,” he murmured._ “_Let’s take a shower.Like Tokyo. Remember?”

Oh, he remembered alright. Kibum bit his lip. Dual emotions of lust and apprehension rose within him as he toyed with Minho’s belt. He remembered heat and porcelain tiles and the scent of geranium shower gel. He remembered being wet and panting and pliant under Minho’s touch, gasping his name as frantically they slid against each other in the half-light...

...He _also_ remembered having enough presence of mind to remove himself from the shower on wobbly legs soon after coming hard all over Minho’s chest, the excuse of an early wake up call on his lips.

It wasn’t that he didn’t want more, because he did! He simply hadn’t told Minho…everything. Yet. About his past experiences. Or lack thereof.

The truth? Kibum was a rarity. A virgin at 25. He’d done stuff before, sure, but it had always been in unplanned, stolen moments. Meaningless surges of physicality that ended just as they started: unremarkably. He’d dated too, of course, but by the time he started to get to know someone he just…lost interest. Because his mind was elsewhere. With Minho, in point of fact, whom he’d grown to adore as much as loathe by the time they both turned 22.

So when this whole thing with Minho suddenly happened, he _may_ have implied in clever, wordless ways that he was somewhat more experienced than he really was. Why? Well, that was simple: Minho (much to Kibum’s annoyance and delight) was the opposite of inexperienced. He was _gifted_. Mysteriously well versed in the art of making Kibum scream. And that actually irked Kibum a little because hey, how the fuck did Minho know so much about getting him off? And where the hell did he find the time to cultivate those talents?! Minho had played down that side of his social life, that’s for sure. But the way he pleasured him was mind-blowing; he touched him perfectly. Confidently. _Demandingly_. Fuck, even the thought of Minho’s hands on him was enough to turn Kibum into a pleading wreck. Which was irritating yet arousing at the same time.

_Much like Minho himself, _Kibum thought.

But his avoidance of the “Virgin Issue” had meant that in the three months they’d been together they’d achieved all their mind-blowing climaxes exclusively via the most creative, non-penetrative activities known to man. Minho’s doing, of course. Yet over and over again Kibum had waved off Minho’s gently implied request for them to fuck properly, and Kibum was certain he was beginning to look worried about it.

Kibum knew he owed it to himself _and_ Minho to come clean. He grit his teeth: tonight he had every intention of telling the truth and finally, _finall_y, letting Choi Minho fuck him like they both deserved.

The very thought made his tummy do backflips.

“Mmm..Min…Minho?”

Reluctantly, Minho pulled his body away from Kibum’s. “Yes, ‘Bummie?”

He took it as a cue to tug Kibum towards the innocuous slate grey ensuite and turn on the walk-in shower. Kibum leaned against the floor to ceiling mirror, worrying his lip as he watched Minho pull off his top and lean over to test the the water temperature. His mouth felt dry.

“Min. I have something…something I’ve been meaning to tell you.”

“Oh?”

Kibum gulped and twisted his fingers together the moment Minho’s attention swung back to him. Kibum lost his train of thought when he watched Minho because he moved in a way that commanded attention. And by god he always had Kibum’s. Their dynamic had always been like this: Minho pinning him with his gaze or his body and Kibum yearning to be pinned. He wanted it. Minho’s praise, that is. He wanted his hands on him, loving and hard. He wanted to bask in the warmth of his adoration and knew damn well that Minho gained as much pleasure from leading Kibum on as Kibum did from being lead—

He shook his head to clear it.

“Yeah. Actually, it’s been bothering me a while.” He drew steadying breath. “I’m..I’m pretty sure you’ve noticed that we haven’t exactly done..um…gone all the way. Yet.”

There. He’d said it. The most obvious elephant in the room (and all of Thailand) was finally out in the open.

Or something.

Minho watched him attentively.

“And well, I just wanted you to know that it’s not because I don’t _want_ do do that..to do…_those things_. With you. For you. Because I do. I really do! But..it’s just that I’ve— I’ve never really done…” Kibum gesticulated vaguely between them. “_That_. And I want to! With you! You’re..I want you so much, Min.” Kibum’s voice broke a little. “But I was nervous, you know? Ashamed. Maybe. Because you’re so good at this stuff and I’m so fucking inexperienced compared to you and I…I was worried. That you’d not like the fact I’m a—”

Kibum swallowed his voice. “—a virgin.”

The word hung in the air between them. Kibum was flushed and frustrated by his uncharacteristic lack of eloquence. But Minho was listening to him, letting Kibum say everything he wanted before commenting. He’d always been a great listener…when he wasn’t being argumentative.

When Kibum said nothing further for several moments, Minho finally spoke. His voice was soft.

“First of all, ‘Bum, there is absolutely nothing to be ashamed about. Everyone’s a virgin to begin with, right? Some people even stay that way. And that’s ok. Secondly,” Minho stepped closer and took Kibum’s hand in one of his own. “If you want us to do more together, to try more stuff, it has to be _your_ decision. You have to want it, and be ready for it. Every time I said we’d only do what you’re comfortable with, I meant it.” His thumb stroked soothingly against Kibum’s palm. “And you talk about my experience? Let me tell you something, Kim Kibum: these past three months have been the most incredible of my life because I got to spend them with _you_.”

Kibum felt like he might burst into tears just then. But Minho cupped his face and angled it up so he could look him in the eyes.

“I knew that you were apprehensive about all this…from very early on. And I kinda knew you were a virgin. Of _course_ I did. But I was waiting for you to talk about it. And even if you tell me right now that you never want to have sex I still want to be with you. Because I —“ It was Minho’s turn to stammer, his eyes soft. “—I care about you. Very much. I—

Minho blushed. “I love you. I think you know that by now. I think we both know how it is between us.”

The light of resolve shone in Minho’s eyes. Kibum felt as if he were floating ten centimetres off the ground, heart pumping soundly. He felt giddy. Like time was moving ahead of him yet also somehow moving slower and he had to catch up to himself. Minho loved him. He _loved_ him. He’d just said so!

Kibum wanted to say something deep, but—

“I…I can’t believe you confessed to me a bathroom, Min. You’re an asshole. Oh my fucking god.”

Minho’s just laughed, the obnoxious sound reverberating off the tiles. And when he stopped, all that escaped Kibum’s mouth was a little whimper as Minho closed the distance between them.

“I have my moments,” he whispered as he kissed him, brushing away a tear Kibum hadn’t even noticed he’d shed. “But you’re wrong about one thing.”

Kibum looked up sharply. “What’s that?”

“You thinking I wouldn’t like that you’re a virgin? I can confirm the opposite.”

“You—“

Minho pulled a thumb over Kibum’s plump bottom lip. “I like it.” he murmured.

Kibum’s breath faltered. _Holy..shit.._

“Pervert!”

Minho pouted cutely at the slur. “What should I do with you, huh? I give you my heart and this is what I get in return?” Kibum shoved him and the pout broke into a grin. “Look, I’m flattered ok? You trust me so much—” Sneakily he slid a hand around Kibum’s waist and pushed the other under his t-shirt. “And you have _no_ idea how much it turns me on that I get the privilege of guiding you though this. That I get to show you how good it can feel.”

Minho’s voice dropped a tone. “That I get to be your first. You’d like that, Kibummie, right? To let me be your first?”

Kibum was at a loss. He barely suppressed a moan as Minho’s fingers pulled on his nipple just enough to redden it. He arched into his touch.

“Love getting you flustered...love hearing you moan…” Minho grazed his teeth against Kibum’s neck. “Want me to fuck you gently, babe? Want to come hard for me while my fingers are inside you?”

Kibum gasped. He’d thought about it, fuck, so many times. But actually hearing Minho say it? It set his nerves on fire. A palm started to rub Kibum’s semi-hard-on through his shorts, eliciting a moan. The idea of submitting to Minho in this way left him breathless.

“Is that a yes?”

“Fuck yes it’s a yes.” His voice came out shaky. “All I think about is you, Min.”

Ok he hadn’t meant to spill that last bit of information. But Minho just smiled sweetly as he teased Kibum’s cock with his fingertips.

“I love seeing you like this, ‘Bum. I love seeing how hard you get for me. Hearing you beg. Watching you when I tell you what a good, pretty boy you are.”

“Fuck— I—”

“Tell me what you want.”

Kibum flushed. “I… I want for you to touch me. I wanted it all day. Please… don’t stop.”

Minho handled him in a way that made Kibum feel precious - like he’d finally found himself, and liked what he’d found. Minho was gentle, controlled. And Kibum had spilled into those strong hands and that capable mouth often enough to know that they both came harder when Minho was directing them. Praising him. _Dominating__ him…_

Kibum jerked as Minho traced the sensitive tip of his cock with the back of his thumb.

“I think you love it, too, baby. Hearing and saying these things. Telling me what you feel. You know,” Minho pressed the hard length of his erection against Kibum’s hip and tweaked his nipple. Kibum whimpered. “All those times we used to fight - every single time - I wanted to be like this with you. Even in the beginning. I thought about shutting you up with my mouth and then fucking you ’til you came all over yourself.”

“Oh my god—“

“But. You have to tell me what you like and how you want it, okay? If you don’t want something, you tell me. We’ll go as slow or fast as you need. I’ll take care of you.”

Kibum nodded and ran his lips over Minho’s jaw. His skin smelled like summer.

“I do want..I do need you. I—” He tugged on Minho’s earlobe with his lips and ground into his thigh. “_Fuck me._”

Within moments Kibum was out of his clothes and herded into the thrumming shower. Pearlescent steam hung in the air, coiling around them and misting Minho’s skin until it glowed. Kibum was entranced. His back bumped the tiles behind them and Minho’s presence was suddenly everywhere, washing them both with a mint and strawberry foam he’d picked up at the airport’s duty free.

Kibum moved to assist him.

“No.” Minho batted his hands away. “Tonight is all about me taking care of you, Kibum…and you doing as you’re told.” His lips curled into a smirk. “You’d like that, wouldn’t you? But If you don’t like anything, tell me. Promise?” Kibum nodded.

“Good boy.” 

Pleasure arced through him.

Minho spoke softly as he washed Kibum’s body. “You’re so careful day-to-day, ‘Bummie. So self-controlled. But right now you can let go and forget all about that.” Minho hummed thoughtfully, eyes raking over him. “You follow instructions so well when you want to, babe. So you’ll do what you’re told now, won’t you?”

Kibum licked his lips deliberately and relished Minho’s eyes as they followed the swipe of his tongue.

“Yes, Minho.”

His eyes glittered. “Very good.”

Minho dropped the sponge he’d been using and leaned in. His hands (_god_ his hands) skimmed down to Kibum’s hips as they kissed. Deeply. They were both covered in lather, moving together, losing all sense of anything outside the hungry slide of limbs and tongues. He felt Minho rock against his stomach, slick and hard as his thumbs kneaded Kibum’s lower back.

Eventually they broke apart for air.

“You thought about this all day, too, right?“ Kibum asked. He just needed to hear that voice again.

“Of course i did. Didn’t you see me watching you? God, I wanted you. I wanted to kiss you in front of everyone. You’re so gorgeous, Kibummie.” Minho reached down and stroked his cock for emphasis. Kibum jerked into the sensation. “So responsive. So pretty.” Kibum flushed. “You have no idea how perfect you are.”

Minho was fully hard now, the thick lather dripping from his long, muscular frame. He kneeled down slowly and his face drew level with Kibum’s cock. Using both hands to tease around the base, he watched with serious eyes how the fall of water rinsed the soap from Kibum’s skin. Suddenly, he pushed his palms against his hips and pinned him to the wall.

“I’m going to enjoy this.” Minho mumbled, and without any warning took his length fully down his throat in one smooth movement.

Kibum’s body convulsed. “FUCK! Oh my god, Min, _fuck_—!“

He felt Minho’s smile curl around his cock. _Self-satisfied prick_, he thought numbly. But fuck if Min didn’t deserve to feel pleased with himself for the things he was doing with his mouth. Kibum couldn’t remember it ever feeling as good as this, as hot as this, and they’d done practically nothing other than blow each other exquisitely since the day they got together.

Maybe it was because he felt as though a huge burden had been lifted from his shoulders. Or maybe it was because Minho finally had said all the things he’d secretly feared he never would. They’d only had three months together, after all!

But then again, they’d also had seven years.

Minho’s lips tightened around him and Kibum was transfixed, watching avidly as the water flowed over Minho’s limbs in silvery rivulets. He worked methodically, nudging Kibum’s legs apart bit by bit until he felt a hand curl around his hip to his ass while the other tightened around his thigh. Nothing was a surprise, but as Minho’s fingers caressed their way between his cheeks he tensed up at the new sensation. He immediately paused his advance and waited for Kibum to relax. Which he did, after a moment, when he was rendered pliant by the movement of Minho’s tongue over the slit of his cock. He shuddered when a slick finger slid again over his hole, but this time he found himself rubbing back against the pressure.

Minho pulled his mouth free from the head of Kibum’s cock and hummed. “Don’t worry. I’ll open you up nice and slow. You’ll love every moment.”

Heat rushed through Kibum as he stood there with legs spread, pliant, with Minho’s mouth on his cock and Minho’s finger rubbing him open. He felt vulnerable and hard and desperate, so he tangled his hands in Minho’s hair and begged for more. More slippery foam. More pressure. _More._

And then it happened: the finger that had so been so assiduously massaging him pushed inside.Minho suckled on Kibum’s erection, soothing him as Kibum closed his eyes. His breath was coming in short, needy pants.

Minho went deeper. He groaned when Minho groaned...smiled when he smiled...but whined when Min pulled his lips from his cock and stood up, still firmly connected to Kibum’s body.

“Kibummie open your eyes. Look at me.”

Kibum obeyed and looked up. Minho’s expression was soft.

“I’ve got you.” He said, and kissed him.

Kibum responded, rocking his hips flush against Minho’s as the finger inside him started to circle deeper.

“Mmm. You take it so well, ‘Bum. I knew you would.” Minho said. “In no time at all you’ll be begging for more. I promise. Come here.”

Minho guided one of Kibum’s legs to rest around his hip and aligned their bodies so as Kibum’s aching cock could rest on his wet abdomen. He sighed at the sight of it, and the sight of Minho’s own length hard against him. Minho started to thrust, slowly, his hand matching the lazy rhythm of his body.

“That’s right, take it baby. You’re so good at this.”

“Uh…Min...”

“Yeah that’s right. Gonna make you moan now.”

Kibum entangled his hand in Minho’s wet hair and let himself be cradled. The rhythm was slow, but consistent, and alongside the vision of Minho’s slick body writhing against his cock he was quickly losing any anxiety he had to sheer bliss. But Minho was searching for something. He could feel it. Minho frowned, adjusted his angle and pushed a bit deeper, a bit higher…

…and a bolt of pleasure shot up Kibum’s spine. He gasped.

“Ah. There we go.” Minho sounded pleased.

“Holy shit, Min! Holy shit! _Fuck_—”

Kibum had never felt anything like it before. Every stroke was a revelation as Minho worked him open. A glowing heat seemed to start at his core and spread outwards and suddenly all he wanted was to grind down on Minho’s finger as hard as he could just to feel _more_ of it.

“You like this don’t you Kibummie? You want more. Look at you. Fucking yourself on my finger, making such lovely noises. Such a good boy. Such a good boy for me.”

His grip on Kibum’s thigh tightened as he spoke, his cock twitching against his side. “Shall we try more?”

Frantically Kibum nodded. He assumed that Minho would be adding another finger, but no… instead he simply upped the pace and pressure, stroking against that sweet spot more intently. Kibum let out a whine and dropped his forehead against Minho’s chest. He could feel his heart beating in counterpoint to his own.

“Mi-Minho…fuck that feels, ah—!“

“Tell me.”

“Feels so good, Min..I…_please_..”

“Please what?” Minho’s voice only augmented Kibum’s pleasure. “Tell me.” He repeated.

Kibum squirmed, grinding against Minho desperately. “Please, Minho.. fuck me. Fuck me. Please, _please_—“

Minho kissed him hard and pumped his finger harder.

“I love you like this, baby. You’re gorgeous. Fucked open, desperate…taking it so well. You’re gonna come hard for me, baby, aren’t you?”

And with those words, Minho removed his other hand from Kibum’s hip and grasped the base of Kibum’s dick, stifling the promise of climax. Kibum clamped his leg tight around Minho’s waist, arms loose around his neck.

“Want to come for you.” He mumbled into Minho’s skin, glancing down to where those strong fingers were wrapped around his erection. “Wanna feel you fuck me, Min…want…want to come so bad— ”

Minho smiled. “You will, sweetheart. Just…not quite yet.”

The pace of his fingers intensified and Kibum’s desperation doubled. His head sang with pleasure. Minho touched him with excruciating accuracy, whispering all the while how delectable Kibum looked; how desperate he sounded; how sweet he tasted when he sucked him off. Kibum took it all. He basked in it. He was close. Despite the pressure hold on his dick…so fucking close. And in a way he’d never felt before.

All at once Minho clamped his mouth down on his neck, stroked his finger harder inside him and then released Kibum’s cock.

“Come now, baby. Come for me…”

That voice tipped him over the edge. Kibum felt a surge within him, deep and bright: it was like a blooming. A searing light that spread forcefully throughout his body, burning stronger every time Minho’s finger connected with that tender spot inside him.

“…I’ll fuck you through it.”

He held onto Minho’s neck and screamed.Wave after wave of pleasure flowed through him, his body alive with sensation. In that moment, nothing but this mattered. Nothing but Minho.

Kibum didn’t know how long he clung to him, shuddering his release under the gushing water, but he heard Minho talk soothingly through the haze and tell him how beautiful he was and how pretty he looked like this.

Chest heaving, Kibum opened his eyes:Minho was supporting his weight against the wall of the shower and grinning ear to ear. He felt boneless in his arms.

“That was..incredible…” Kibum panted, his eyes still glazed.

Minho leaned down and kissed his forehead. “You came hard, baby. You have no idea how hot you look when you come all over yourself like that. The sounds you make.. you make be so fucking hard, ‘Bummie. You’re perfect.”

Minho ground his cock against Kibum then and grunted, his restraint palpable. Kibum was a little in awe of his patience.

“How the— the _fuck_ can it feel so good? Re..remind me please why I haven’t done this before!?”

Minho cackled and kissed him on the nose. “Because… we took eight years to finally decide to kiss.. aaaand you’re picky as hell about who you sleep with?” Kibum punched him weakly. “Hey I’m not complaining! You obviously have great taste in men! But to answer your question - It’s different for everyone. The prostate orgasm I mean. Some guys find it more intense than others. So you must be gifted, babe. I’m actually surprised you came so hard - it’s rare for a first try!”

Kibum gave a wry flourish with his hand. “Well of course. I’m nothing if not multitalented!” He paused. “Have you.... done this too? Felt this?”

Minho smirked and kissed him again, running a thumb over his cheekbone. “Oh, I know my own body if that’s what you mean. I know what feels good and what I like.. but let’s just say I’m very much in the "Giving rather than Receiving” column. I can get off just _thinking_ about doing this to you.” He tugged cutely on Kibum’s earlobe. “Juuuust in case you hadn’t noticed.”

“Wait. You masturbate thinking about me?”

“Of course.”  
  


“When do you even find the time?!”

”Wouldn’t you love to know.”

Kibum scoffed. Minho admitted this like it was the most natural, unembarrassing thing in the world. And perhaps it was. Kibum had noticed long ago how beyond a certain level of intimacy Minho was never shy about anything. The shyness he did have was reserved for his ongoing struggle with accepting the compliments of strangers. Oh he loved the appreciation, Kibum knew, but Minho’s profound humility got in the way of his enjoyment sometimes.

“I guess I did notice. Hey—” Kibum looked up and frowned. “— Min? Come on. You’re not…not satisfied yet. I should—“

Kibum’s hand moved low and pumped Minho’s cock once, twice, under the running water. Minho hissed and canted his hips...only to pause and reluctantly pull himself from Kibum’s grasp.

“As tempting as it is, ‘Bummie, I have a plan. Let’s dry off and move to the bedroom.” He pushed a thumb against Kibum’s bottom lip, his voice hungry. “I’m not done with you yet. Can you stand?”

Kibum turned pink. “Don’t flatter yourself! Of course I can stand! I’m not broken, you know.”

Minho grinned and withdrew. Admittedly, Kibum did feel wobbly -like he’d run five miles. Wobbly but blissful. He also felt overwhelmingly inclined to keep this skin-to-skin contact with Minho after what they just did together…after what Minho did _to_ _him_. Minho turned off the water and tidied up the shower, instructing Kibum to just wait a moment while he fetched a fluffy white towel from the warming rack and draped it over him.

Minho insisted that he rub Kibum down, so Kibum watched his face as he towelled away meticulously. His smile softened. He adored the way Minho always did everything with such care and fierce determination.

Unbidden, his heart did a little flip.

“I love you, Min.”

_OH. _

_Oh. Okay. _

_So he’d actually…said that out loud, then. _

_Okay._

Minho froze. Then he blinked. Twice.

“You…what?”

Kibum swallowed. “I love you. Didn’t you know?”

“Well, yes. Also…_no_. But—“

Kibum made a show of studying his nails. “Don’t look so shocked. It’s only fair that before we vacate the bathroom I return the favour of confessing in an inappropriate place.”

Minho’s wide-eyed expression melted into one of joy. “‘Bummie…come here—”

He was pulled into a hard hug. Minho’s voice was muffled.

“You have no idea how happy you make me.”

“Oh I don’t know.” Kibum snuggled into his embrace. ”Seeing as how the feeling is mutual I’m pretty sure I have _some _idea.”

Minho pulled away, cupped his face and kissed him reverently.

Suddenly Kibum felt close to tears. The good kind. Minho drew back with shining eyes and stroked his warming cheek.

“Why don’t you go get comfortable in the bedroom, ‘Bummie? I’ll be with you in a moment.”

Kibum pulled himself from a very happy Minho and shuffled into the adjoining room.

His face ached from smiling and his throat ached with unshed tears so he set about doing something, _anything_, to suppress the overwhelming urge to rush back to the bathroom and hurl himself into Minho’s arms again. Moving past the sizeable bed to the window he noticed that the room was a great deal more spacious and well appointed than his own. Venetian blinds, fully drawn, hid them from the world. He pulled on a string experimentally and the blinds slanted upward, filling the bedroom with vivid streaks of gold.

Kibum turned and his eyebrows shot up as he took in the spectacle revealed to him. A wide sunset the colour of fading leaves shone through a tower of cloud. Light glinted like stars on a far and distant sea and the moon, though soon to climb the sky, was still low upon the horizon; fat and butter-yellow and full with the promise of night.

Far away upon some stretch of stirring trees birds called to each other.

Kibum breathed it all in. “You have a balcony? I don’t have a balcony.” He muttered. Then louder: “Hey, why do you have a balcony?! Come to think of it, why is your room so nice?”

“I paid for an upgrade.”

Kibum turned, a jibe ready on his tongue— but his breath caught in his throat. Minho had emerged damp and naked from the bathroom; glorious as he strode across the room towards him, the light moving over his body like a caress.

Kibum managed to croak an “_Oh_.” in response.

“Yeah. I figured it’d be nicer to spend time in. With you.”

That was so Minho. He enjoyed his space and nice hotel rooms…and his cheesy, romantic gestures. Like when they went to London together for the “vacation” that wasn’t a vacation all those years ago and Kibum had stayed in a somewhat ratty hostel while Minho had rented a beautifully decorated mews house. He’d taken Kibum ice skating. Twice. Once for the cameras and once for just the two of them…

…A long pair of arms twined around him and interrupted his thoughts.

“What are you thinking about.” Minho’s breath was minty and warm.

“London.”

“London?”

“Yeah.”

“I give you bind-blowing sexual awakening and a tropical sunset…and you’re thinking about _London_?!”

He giggled. “Watch out, babe. London was good. And please don’t act as if SM didn’t bring us to Thailand! You’re absolutely right about the sex part, though. I’ll give you that.”

Without warning Minho leaned down to taste his neck. Kibum quivered.

“Well,” Minho’s voice hummed against him. “Are you ready for Awakening, Level Two? I told you I’m not done with you, tonight.”

“Level two? Please don’t ruin this with dumbass gaming jargon—”

For that Minho spun him around and picked him up. Kibum shrieked, inwardly cursing and blessing the strength stored in Minho’s arms. The ceiling was askew. He was suddenly gazing up at it from his back, sprawled over the bed with his towel flung off into some corner of the room. A very smug, very naked Minho stalked over him on all fours like a sun-limned predator.

“Care to repeat that my Love?”

Kibum’s breath faltered at how easily the endearment fell from Minho’s lips. Fuck he was gorgeous, leaning above him with his halo of golden hair and his dewy skin aglow. Kibum thought to himself it was entirely plausible that Choi Minho wasn’t in fact real, but rather some glorious figment of his imagination.

“Min—“

“Relax.”

Minho stooped to kiss his cheek and then sat back on his heels, palming his cock. His gaze raked over Kibum’s body as he touched himself. In his other hand he held a little bottle of lube which he squeezed out and slicked onto both their dicks, stroking Kibum to full hardness. Kibum squirmed under Minho’s touch and watched his actions avidly.

“Why are you…uhhhh…how are you like this?”

“Like what?”

“So sweet and…ahh!…so cock-sure… at the same time?”

“Because when it comes to your cock, ‘Bummie, I’m always sure.”

“…I fucking hate you.”

Minho laughed and slid his hands under Kibum’s thighs to pull him close. Instinctively Kibum thrust upwards, seeking pressure, but Minho had withdrawn to pick up a black silicon ring from the mattress beside him. Wordlessly he began to edge it down to the base of Kibum’s erection.

“Feel ok?”

“Yes. But why the ring?”

Minho stroked the head of his cock teasingly and Kibum keened. “It’s just part of my plan to make you beg all night.You’re gonna come again for me, Kibummie. Don’t worry.”

Kibum sighed, nodded. He felt fine. Just...horny as fuck. Again.

“My beautiful Ki—” Minho mumbled as he slicked more lube onto both of them and moved his hand back to Kibum’s ass.

Kibum spread his legs. “I want it. Min, please—“

“What do you want?”

Minho’s fingers, slick and insistent, were now stroking back and forth over his hole. Kibum had already learned how to savour it - how to ride the anticipation.

“Mmmnn…you, Minho. Inside.”

“What do you want inside, Kibummie?”

“Your cock.”

Minho paused. “Think you’re really ready for that?”

Kibum modded emphatically.

Minho looked pink as he spread Kibum’s thighs wider.

“Then ask for it. And say please. Like a good boy.”

_Fuck_ that made him weak. He groaned and arched off the bed.

“Please. Please…Minho. Put it in me. _Please…”_

Minho smirked and pushed a finger Inside him, knuckle-deep. Kibum gasped and fucked down onto it, just like he’d learned to do in the shower. But this time, Minho was more robust in his movements and was soon adding a second finger to work him open. Kibum could feel the stretch much more keenly than before but somehow, despite the burn, he liked it.

He wanted more.

The heat within him built steadily as he watched Minho though tear-glazed eyes: Min’s breathing was heavy and his eyes hungry as he pumped Kibum’s ass with one hand and slid the other over his torso.Knowing that Minho was breathless for him too made him preen as the beginnings of bliss moved within him. Kibum was floating.

“_Fuck, _Kibum you drive me crazy. I’m going to eat you out, baby.”

Kibum choked on air.

“Wha— _what_?!”

Minho’s face disappeared from view. The pressure in his ass was also gone. Kibum was being pulled up powerfully by his thighs until his back was resting on Minho’s lap with his legs draped over his shoulders. He could feel Minho’s erection hot against his back and see plush, parted lips mere inches from his hole. They groaned in unison.

“Minho! A..are you sure, you don’t have to do this—“

“Kim Kibum. Do you have _any_ idea how often I’ve thought about eating this ass?”

Kibum was speechless.

“All the damn time, that’s how often. I’m gonna eat you out, babe…and I’m gonna put my fingers in you. And _then_,” He paused to lick a hot stripe from Kibum’s hole to the head of his cock. Kibum keened. “_Then_, I’m gonna fuck you. I’ll fuck your gorgeous, tight ass slow and hard and you’ll take every inch, won’t you, 'Bummie? You’ll take it and love it and beg me to fuck you harder.”

Kibum was losing his goddamn mind. He and Minho had shared plenty of intimacy over the past three months, but this? This was on a whole other level. And he’d already come once that evening. It was like Minho had tapped into something feral inside of him and now all Kibum wanted was to hear Minho’s deep voice detail all the things he was going to do to him…and then _experience _them.

Minho lost no time on his promise. He drove his tongue deep inside and began to devour him.

“Min! How…what the actual fucking hell…ugh, that’s good—”

Kibum had no idea if everyone or anyone was as enthusiastic as Minho about eating ass, but he was hardly about to complain: it felt absolutely incredible. he felt open, beautiful, dirty, vulnerable and hard all at the same time. He writhed in Minho’s embrace, fisting the bedsheets, revelling in the flex of strong forearms and the press of firm palms spreading him open. Minho sucked and moaned and licked as if Kibum were the most delicious thing he’d ever tasted and Kibum was utterly lost to it.

After a few more swipes of his tongue, Minho loosened his grasp on Kibum’s hips and lowered him back down to the mattress: his lips were puffy and pink and his arms were pumped from the effort of making Kibum squirm.

“You taste amazing, baby.” He panted and dropped down to unfurl his body alongside Kibum’s. Both were breathless, the sheen of exertion gleaming on their limbs. Minho raised two fingers to Kibum’s mouth in a silent demand. Kibum sucked.

This time when Minho finger-fucked him Kibum knew how to thrust in harmony; when he added a third digit Kibum’s vision clouded with stars and he was vaguely aware that he was moaning Minho’s name over and over again.

“Come on, ‘Bummie. Show me that beautiful voice.”

Kibum’s orgasm visited like a warm glow grown hot. It was heat in slow motion - nothing like the high he’d screamed through in the shower when he was impaled on Minho’s body. This time his cock stayed stiff as his body scaled its peak. He came without ejaculating. It was so different and so powerful that his voice was all but lost in the bliss. Minho groaned as Kibum came beneath him, rolling his erection over Kibum’s slackening form as he continued to pump his fingers lazily in ans out of his spit-slick hole.

Minho didn’t let Kibum’s cries break his concentration, though: he nurtured them to the very end and then delicately withdrew to let his lover breathe. Kibum was spent yet hard, distantly aware of Minho surveying him… muttering something… running a soothing hand over his hair…

“…feel okay?”

Kibum came back to himself and put Minho’s words together. And as he did he almost burst out laughing at the absurdity of the question: Kibum felt way beyond _“okay”._

“I feel amazing.”

Minho smiled softly. “Wait here a sec.”

“P-please. Couldn’t move if i tried.”

Kibum closed his eyes and felt Minho’s warmth withdraw. He basked in the afterglow, listening to the bathroom tap running and the drone of the air conditioning. How the fuck he’d just managed to come and yet also _not_ _come_ was beyond him. _Minho working magical fuckery as usual_, he mused. Yet somehow, despite everything, he was still horny as hell.

The bed dipped and Minho was back at his side, holding a glass of water and a cool, white washcloth.

“Here. Hydrate.”

Kibum hadn’t known how thirsty he was until he started drinking, and as he did so Minho dabbed at his forehead and neck with the white washcloth. Kibum’s smile dimpled under the attention. When he was done, Minho took the tumbler from him and left it on the bedside table. He turned back, hooked a long leg around Kibum’s hips and grappled him down to the bed again.

For several minutes they just lay facing each other, Minho’s erection grazing Kibum’s belly as they giggled and kissed, coiling their fingers together through the glittering dust motes that reeled in and out of existence between them.

“So. Minho. Let me get this absolutely straight: you’re basically some kind of sex god and you never fucking told me.”

Minho pushed a lock of Kibum’s multi-coloured hair behind his ear.

“Either that or you’ve just got no basis for comparison.” He laughed again and Kibum silently wondered when exactly he’d started to live for that sound. He slapped him for good measure.

“Whatever. That was insane. _In-sane_. How is coming without…_cumming_…even a thing? And…I’m still…”

“…Hard?”

“Damn hard.”

“So I see…” Minho’s voice roughened as he dropped his gaze to where he was fondling Kibum’s cock-ringed dick. He aligned it with his own in a teasing grip. Watching Minho’s length slide against his own made Kibum’s top lip prickle. 

“Aah, just like that…but…_ah_! And how have you not come yet?!”

Minho licked his lips. “Willpower.”

“Uhh. You say willpower, I say stubbornness. Either way I’m winning…what, two-nil?”

Minho grinned. “Now look who’s making lame game references.”

“Listen, Choi. I begged for that cock of yours and you still haven’t fucked me. Time to follow through— wha-!?”

Without warning Minho rolled Kibum onto his back and climbed on top of him, straddling his chest with a smug expression plastered all over his stupidly handsome face.

“Well. Kim Kibum. If I didn’t know better I’d say you’re actually complaining about the two orgasms I just gifted you. How can that be?” He pumped his cock languidly above him. There was fire in his eyes. “Hmm. Maybe ‘Bummie is right. Maybe he just needs cock in him. Is that right, baby? Do you need cock in you, filling you up?”

Kibum hummed his concurrence. Fuck yes, he wanted Minho’s dick in him. He wanted it deep and he wanted it now.

”I need it.”

Minho bit his lip and pitched forwards. “Good. Suck my cock, beautiful.”

Kibum complied immediately: he swiped his tongue over his lips and parted them. Minho pressed himself flush and swore at the sight of his dick sliding over Kibum’s dewy face. A trail of pre-cum glistened on his cheek. Min pushed at his mouth insistently. 

“Take it, baby. I’ll be gentle.”

Quite deliberately Kibum raised his gaze to meet and hold Minho’s as he opened wide. He slid the rough of his tongue against the smooth head, revelling in the way Minho’s breath hitched. He reached down, cupped Kibum’s neck and, ever so carefully, pushed his length down Kibum’s throat.

“Fuck. _Fuck._ Take it..yeah. You’re gorgeous.”

Kibum’s eyes watered as he swallowed around Minho’s cock. He couldn’t take it all, of course - not even close - but he took as much as he could. Minho settled his hands tenderly around Kibum’s jaw and canted his hips a few times.

“You’re beautiful… beautiful…”

Pleasure jolted through Kibum when he heard Minho’s voice and felt Minho move like this; the way he slowly fucked into his mouth, using him, was a revelation. When eventually he pulled out, Min bent down for a soothing kiss and Kibum felt his long, long eyelashes flutter against his skin.

“I’m going to fuck you now.“ Min murmured, then snaked down Kibum’s body to slide between his thighs.

Minho was working more rapidly now; his desire clear yet controlled. Kibum’s heart quickened to match the tempo of Minho’s agile thrusts. He watched as lube was spread over him again, glistening cool upon Minho’s fingers, and within moments Minho had deftly removed the silicon ring from Kibum’s erection and placed his cock flush against his ass.

Kibum moaned. “Ah!…It’s..oh it feels so good, Min…”

Minho tossed the ring aside and pushed Kibum’s thighs tight against the mattress. His hands were strong as he rolled his hips and slid firmly over Kibum’s entrance. He paused, poised to push inside.

"Min…_please_…”

“Look at you, Kibummie. All open and needy, begging for cock,” Minho pressed forwards another fraction and his voice rumbled again over Kibum’s throat. “I love you. I love you.” One kiss...then another... “Remember to relax. Breathe. I got you, babe. I love you...and I’m gonna fuck you senseless.”

…They gasped in unison as Minho breached him.

“Ki— you’re so…fucking…tight—“

Minho had prepared him, soothed him, stretched him for _hours..._ but it was still an overwhelming sensation to be caged beneath that glorious body and have Minho pushing inside. He could take it, though. He _wanted_ to take it. Besides, the most arousing thing he’d ever experienced was knowing that Choi Minho loved him, was hard for him and currently fucking him secretly in a hotel room in Thailand. He whimpered as Minho moved in deeper, pushing the stretch and breathing hard.

Minho kissed his forehead. “It’s ok, baby. It’s ok. We can wait a moment.”

“NO. No Min. I’m ready…please…just move. _MOVE_.”

Minho studied him a second, his eyes lust-darkened yet tentative. And then he complied. He fucked in deep.

Kibum screamed.

It was incredible. Searing. Almost overwhelming. The pain wasn’t sharp so much as a furious burn, but Kibum was swept along by the thought that Minho’s length - _Minho_ \- was inside him; that Minho was taking him. He groaned and let go. He let Minho pin his thighs and fuck him down into the mattress. He told Minho everything that crossed his mind: how much and how long he’d wanted him; how dearly he’d needed him…his wholesome heart…his hands…his love. He told him how he’d always wanted this to happen; that he’d fantasised about it and dared to hope that one day Minho might take him like this - just like this - even though he’d never let anyone take him before. And Minho moaned…sighed into his skin and called him beautiful; he kissed his eyelids and breached his body steadily with strong strokes; he whispered praise into Kibum’s ear and told him how well he was doing, _so_ well, with his pretty mouth and pink cock and constant pleas.

Kibum flushed. He loved him. _He loved him_. He kissed him and raked his back with his nails; begged him to go harder, to hold him down and fuck in deeper. Minho hoisted up his body and aligned his cock to strike the perfect angle. Limbs entangled, slick and firm, as they breathed each other’s breaths. Kibum ran his palms over Minho’s straining shoulders, admiring theough the haze of his surging pleasure the way this athlete, this perfect creature, moved his golden physique. Minho groaned, then, and pulled Kibum into his lap... down onto his dick...spreading him wider...

“You’re perfect.” He breathed. “You take cock like a fucking pro, Kibum. Wanna …fuck you… all night…every night…”

Minho was close. And for the third time that evening Kibum was, too.

“I’m gonna come, baby. Inside you. Fill you up.” Minho’s grip on him tightened.

His whole body tightened. His voice was raw.

In the space of a few laboured breaths, they climaxed together; each chanting the other’s name as Minho fucked up erratically into Kibum’s clinging form. Kisses came like summer rain. Muttered affection spilled between their panted breaths. The soft caress of Minho’s hand moved against Kibum’s cheek.

Kibum carded his fingers through Min’s hair, sated and happy.

“I love you, Choi Minho. Please never leave me. And—”

“…And?”

“…And please keep me locked in here with you—” His face dimpled, “—All. Night. Long.”

He closed the distance between them before Minho could say anything in response...but felt him grin into the kiss. 

This was their beginning. 


End file.
